Moments
by Hamish Williams
Summary: By Popular demand. A series of Moments during the Sam's Pregnancy. Sequel to 'Grandparents'


Sam looked at the mirror he ran a hand over his distended stomach, it worried him. He knew what it was, he was pregnant again. Finn his fiancé walked in and looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"You're not fat" he said reassuringly.

"What….no" Sam said, Finn paused and looked at Sam. "I think I'm pregnant again, feel" Finn placed his hand on Sam's stomach.

"How many months you think?" Finn asked.

"Four? Three at least, I just can't believe that I had no morning sickness"

"Lucky I guess, do you want to take a pregnancy test?" Finn asked, Sam sighed

"Yeah we should."

Finn leant against the bathroom sink. Sam sat on the bath ledge shaking the pregnancy test in his hands. It beeped and Sam read the small electronic readout.

'Pregnant'

"I'm pregnant" Sam said. Finn grinned ear to ear.

Finn stood at the doorway to his parents house, He looked and Sam and put his arm around him. Next to him their 10 year old son Christopher. Moments later Burt Hummel, his step dad smiled.

"Boys, finally" he said moving aside, beckoning him inside. Christopher bolted to hug his grandma. Finn and Sam joined, Kurt and Blaine at the dining table.

"How are you Kurt?" Finn smiled at his heavily pregnant step brother.

"Heavily Pregnant, Sore back, swollen feet…The Usual" he said bitterly.

"He's fed up with pregnant," Blaine said.

"Don't worry, it only gets worse" Sam teased.

"Come on, everyone grab a seat at the table" Carol said, letting Christopher grab a seat next to Sam.

Everyone was sitting on the couches; Kurt was snuggling up against Blaine. Finn whispered into Sam's ear.

"Should we tell them?"

"Yeah, lets"

"Mom, Dad we have something to say" Finn smiled that dopey grin of his. "We're expecting"

"Aw, we're so happy for you" Carol said hugging them. Kurt eyed Sam and looked towards his stomach.

"He's gonna look thinner than me isn't he" Kurt moaned, Finn laughed.

Sam laid on the bed his belly swollen out in front of him. The subtle beat of the fan as it spun above him. His stomach Rumbled.

"Finn?" Sam called tired and moaning. Finns Tall gangly body filled the door,

"Yeah Honey?"

"Can you get me some Ice Cream?" he said sweetly "Rainbow."

Moments later Finn came back with a tub of ice cream, Sam was sitting up and balanced the tub on his stomach and dug in with a large spoon. Finn lay on the bed and began to rub Sam's stomach. Finn Liked the feel of Sam's Smooth Pregnant Stomach it was so sensual and smooth, he ran his finger over the stretch marks.

"I love you Pregnant" Finn grinned.

Sam never felt sexy anymore, he was pregnant and Finn loved him to death. But in his mind, he wasn't jaw droppingly handsome…anymore. He was nine months pregnant so looking sexy wasn't really relevant but he missed it.

So being a week overdue, Sam was determined to be sexy. He fitted in to Finn's favorite of sexy underwear and layed on the bed. In the hottest position possible.

"Hi Honey" Sam said in a sultry voice.

"Sam? Are you okay? Did your water break?" Finn said spewing a stream of pregnancy related questions. Sam smiled.

"I'm fine, now come to bed with me" he said biting his lip seductively. Finn didn't need a second invitation. Stripping surprisingly quickly he climbed in. Finn smiled as he climbed on top of Sam and then he frowned.

"I don't want to hurt you"

"It'll be fine"

Sam was in the hospital, breathing steadily. Finn clutching onto his hand, it had been a long 20 hours since Sam had gone into Labor and it was getting ridiculous.

"God, I want this to be over"

"You were the one who wanted to go into labor early"

"I know but, I thought it would be like last time not as painful as this." Sam said before groaning in pain "Contraction"

"That was only a minute since the last one" Finn said eyes Widening "NURSE!" Finn called out.

Moments later the nurse entered and soon Sam was being prepped for birth. His feet placed in the stirrups. The Doctor soon was ready as a sweaty tired Sam pushed out his second child into the world.

"Jason Noah Hudson" Sam said breathless as the small baby boy was held in his arms. Jason looked up to the blurs that were his parents in awe and knew he'd be okay.


End file.
